El MEJOR REGALO
by amutox100pre
Summary: gomen lo hice como si fuera navidad porque una amiga me pidio que lo publicara ya que es viejo y me daba verguenza soy nueva espero les guste y si no acepto criticas constructivas


_El mejor regalo_

La serie no pe pertenece T.T si me perteneciera fuera mas divertida XD en este fanfic

Amu tiene 13

Ikuto tiene 16

INICIO DE L FANFIC

Había cierta chica de pelo rosa en un almacén buscando un regalo para cierto chico neko pues ella lo quería más que como un amigo este hace una año atrás avía dicho algo que casualmente ocurrió

Flashback

Hare que te enamores de mi así que prepárate

Fin del flashback

Ya encontrado el regalo que le daría a el neko esta navidad se dirigía a su casa ya que sabia que el chico iva a ir en la noche

Flashback

Ikuto: amu por favor me dejarías dormir aquí

Amu: no

Ikuto: segura (decía con una sonrisa un poco picara y acercándose a la cara de amu) es que no tengo donde quedarme

Amu: esta bien pero dormiras en el piso

Ikuto: ok ok esta bien

Fin del flashback

Llegando a su casa abrió la puerta y vio a su madre cocinando unas galletas y a su padre tomandole unas fotos a ami al lado del árbol de navidad

Saludo a su madre a su padre y a ami

Subió a su cuarto y vio a sus charas durmiendo dejo el regalo de chico neko en el escritorio y busco una bolsita para guardar su regalo y cierta carta que le avía hecho ella al chico cuando la encontró volvió a colocar su regalo en el escritorio ya dentro de la bolsita

Y se dispuso a ir a darse un baño

Al salir de la ducha si dio cuenta de que se le avia olvidado buscar la ropa que se iva a poner

(N/A: fuera de la ducha pero aun dentro del baño)

Amu: voy a salir seguro ikuto no ha llegado oues no sabia que había pasado tanto tiempo bañándose

La chica salió de el baño y miro directamente al closet y no se percato de que un chico la miraba desde su cama (N/A: amu tiene un baño privado en su cuarto)

Ikuto: gracias por el regalo en especial la tarjeta

Amu se puso tensa sabía muy bien de quien era esa vos sentía los pasos que daba el chico cada ves mas cerca de ella

El chico disminuyo la distancia entre los dos con un abrazo

Amu: que haces neko hentai

Ikuto: te dare el mejor regalo de toda tu vida

Amu: suéltame ikuto

Ikuto: no te alteres (acercándose a su oreja) esto también te va a gustar a ti (esto ultimo lo dijo en forma seductora) dando la vuelta presionando a amu contra el closet

Ikuto: sabes yo te amo mas

Amu: no lo cre- pero sus palabras no fueron completadas ya que el chico le aviad do un beso lleno de dulzura y pasión

Amu se calmo y rápidamente correspondió al beso

Ikuto introdujo su lengua volviendo su beso mas apasionado

Ikuto se separo de amu y la atrajo a la cama pero en el intento se le cayo la toalla que tenia

Amu se quedo estatica mientras que ikuto se la comia con la mira (XD)

Amu: AHHHH IKUTO ERES UN PERVERTIDO

Ikuto: que quieres que no vea lo que mas quiero

Amu: NO ME MIRES

Ikuto: vente para aca decía mientras agarraba a amu de la mano y la empujaba haci la cama (N/A: AUN DESNUDA XD)

De repente entra el padre de amu

Padre de amu: que paso amu porque gritaste

Amu: no es solo que me cai (N/A: obvio se cubrió con la cobija)

Padre de amu: a esta bien pero por favor no grites mucho que ami ya se durmió

Amu: esta bien decía mientras el padre de amu salía del cuarto

Amu: suéltame ikuto

Ikuto: no además eres mas linda desnuda que vestida

Amu: ahh voltéate

Ikuto: no

Amu: que te voltees

Ikuto: que no

Amu: VOLTEATE IKU pero no termino ya que el neko estaba encima de la chica dándole un apasionado beso

Amu: ikuto estoy desnuda suéltame decía mientras trataba de taparse con los brazos

Ikuto: esta noche seras mia decía mientras miraba a la chica con lujuria en los ojos y empesaba a besar el cuello de amu

Amu: iku..to para yaa

Ikuto: ambos sabemos que tanto tu como yo queremos continuar

Amu: si pero si mis padres se enteran

Ikuto: hmp si era eso me lo podias decir si quieres te llevo a mi casa

Amu: pero estoy desnuda

Ikuto: ven yo te visto mientras se paraba para buscar la ropa de amu

Amu: no gracias yo puedo sola

Ikuto: recueda que todavía estas desnuda

Amu: ahhh pasame algo yaa mientras se cubria con la cobija

Ikuto: que prefieres las pantaletas negras o las rosadas

Amu: la que sea

Ikuto: a mi me gusta mas las negra es mas seductora

Amu: damelas ya

Ikuto: esta bien toma lanzándole la pantaleta y que sujetados sigo prefiriendo el negro creo que también es muy seductor

Amu: ya pasame cualquiera

Ikuto: toma pasándole un sujetador negro y que te vas a poner una pijama

Amu: si dame la pijama rosa

Ikuto: ok toma

Amu: gracias

Ikuto: y si te vas a venir conmigo

Amu: no solo me visto para dormir

Ikuto: si claro tú te vienes conmigo

Amu: que no ikuto además mañana tengo que estar aquí

Ikuto: si te vas a venir además yo te voy a traer

Amu: no

Ikuto: que si y la agara y la carga se va al balcón y empieza a saltar

Amu: eres la persona mas terca que he conocido

Ikuto: pero se que aun asi me quieres

Amu: bueno si te quiero pero no abuses

Ikuto: yo también te quiero y mucho mas que tu

Amu: bueno si como digas pero no quiero hacer nada

Ikuto: como que no ese va a ser tu regalo de navidad yo lo are todo

Amu: que no ikuto no quiero

Ikuto: pero yo si y se que te gustara mucho ese regalo

Amu: si claro como digas

Ikuto: yo lo veras

Amu: si claro pero a donde vamos

Ikuto: a mi casa

Amu: y no esta tu mama

Ikuto: no no te preocupes no habrá nadie

Amu: y no crees que ran, miki, su o yoru se preocuparan por nosotros

Ikuto: no pero no importa además porque pones tantas escusas

Amu: es que si por casualidad no te has dado cuenta soy menor de edad

Ikuto: y que solo eres 3 año menor que yo

Y lo demás es historia

jajaj


End file.
